


trouble in paradise

by samandbucky



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Daryl Dixon, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Glenn and Daryl have been married for years, even before the world ended and walkers took over the Earth. But, things haven't always been sunshine and rainbows. They argue a lot, and Glenn thinks it won't be long before Daryl leaves him.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	trouble in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been posting a lot of Marvel fics, and I'll still be posting Marvel fics, but I also have a bunch of other fics written for other fandoms that I'm currently in, The Walking Dead included (although most of them are Daryl/Glenn, so I figured (after re-reading some) maybe I'll post them even if nobody reads them :)
> 
> But if you do enjoy, let me know what you think in the comments!

“Fuck you, Daryl!”

Shane’s head snaps up as soon as he hears shouting, instantly knowing where it’s coming from.

“Looks like the Dixon’s are fighting again,” Lori speaks up, watching as Glenn storms towards his tent.

“Trouble in paradise,” Shane chuckles. “They were just arguing the other day as well. Don’t know why they even bother speaking at all when they’re just going to argue with each other.”

“Marriage is complicated,” Lori mumbles, standing up. “Glenn wants to make it work. I can tell. Daryl is… he’s something else. That I can agree with. I’m gonna make sure Glenn’s okay.”

Lori makes her way towards Glenn’s tent that he shares with his husband. She taps on the tent, and then walks in when Glenn unzips the tent. Luckily she and Glenn were quite close, and she knows of Glenn’s marriage issue. She’s been through the same thing with her husband Rick before the apocalypse.

“Another fight?” Lori asks, looking over at Glenn.

Glenn sighs. “It just keeps getting worse. All I want to do is talk with him but we just end up arguing,”

“I understand what you’re going through. I was having the same issues with Rick before all of this,”

“How did you two get past it?” Glenn asks, looking over at Lori.

“Funnily enough, it took all of this happening to bring us back together. Rick was in a coma before this and we had no choice but to leave him. Shane told me he was dead,” Lori explains. “We’re still working on some things. But, I don’t want to be separated from him again. I’m grateful for him to be back.”

Glenn scoffs and shakes his head. “Daryl doesn’t want to be near me anymore,” he mumbles. “He uses hunting as an excuse to stay away, and then he’s gone for days. Things just keep getting worse.”

Lori frowns. “Did you two have issues before all of this?”

“Yeah. It didn’t start after the world ended,” Glenn tells her. “We’ve been arguing for months. We’ve been married for five years. Things were going so well between us in the beginning. Then, things started going downhill. I nearly filed for divorce, then the dead started walking. Now I still don’t know how to fix it, and I’m scared I’m going to lose him for good. What do I do?” He takes a deep breath.

“Glenn, you have to talk to him. Really talk to him. No arguing,” Lori says, surprised to hear that Glenn almost filed for a divorce. He’s never opened up about his and Daryl’s relationship like this before.

Glenn shakes his head. “Talking won’t fix anything. It’ll make things worse,” he mumbles. “Thanks though, for talking to me. I appreciate it. I have to clean some of our clothes.” He grabs some of his and Daryl’s dirty clothes and stands up again. He glances over at Lori.

Lori sighs softly, and then she holds the door open for Glenn, and follows him out.

The next day, Glenn is going on a supply run. It’s been about a week since his last supply run. He’s the only one of the group that knows the city pretty well thanks to his previous pizza delivery job. Glenn likes to go alone because he’s fast on his feet and having a group with him would only slow him down.

Glenn looks around and bites his lip when he finally spots Daryl sitting by himself on a log by their tent, sharpening an arrow. He lets out a sigh before finally walking over to him.

“I’m going on a run,” Glenn begins. “Do you need anything?”

Daryl glances up at Glenn. “Didn’t you just go on a supply run?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, last week,” Glenn replies with a shrug. “Supplies go fast around here. So, do you need anything?”

“Could use some cigarettes,” Daryl says, earning an eye roll from Glenn.

“I meant, do you need anything _important_?” Glenn corrects himself.

“We ain’t having this conversation again Glenn,” Daryl warns, glaring at his husband.

Glenn scoffs, trying to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. He hates this happens every single time he tries to talk to Daryl, but there’s nothing he can do about it. “Wasn’t much of a conversation last time,” he mumbles before reaching over and grabbing his backpack, and then quickly taking off.

“Are you trying to ruin your marriage?”

Daryl looks over and rolls his eyes when he sees Dale standing there, looking disappointed. “Don’t think my marriage is any of your business, old man,” he mumbles before standing up.

“I suppose not,” Dale replies with a shrug. “But, Glenn is a friend of mine. I do care about that boy, and... I’d hate to see him get his heart broken. I obviously don’t know what’s going on in your relationship but, we are in the middle of an apocalypse where you could lose Glenn at any moment. Perhaps you should keep him close while you can.” He looks at Daryl once more before walking away.

Daryl lets out a sigh as he watches Dale walk away, knowing that he’s right.

Glenn is gone for a couple of hours on his supply run. Luckily he manages to get most of the things that were on the lists that were given to him by the group, including Daryl’s cigarettes.

When Glenn gets back to camp, everything is absolutely chaotic. The camp’s been attacked by walkers. People are screaming and crying, and there have unfortunately been a few deaths as well. The walkers have been killed now luckily, but people are obviously still shaken up by the sudden attack.

Glenn gasps and looks around for Daryl. He runs over to Dale and grabs him. “Have you seen Daryl?”

“Glenn! Thank God you made it back safe,” Dale says, relieved when he sees Glenn.

“Yeah. I-I’m fine. Have you seen Daryl anywhere?” Glenn asks hopefully. “Please don’t tell me…”

“I’m right here,”

Glenn looks over and he sighs in relief when he sees Daryl, alive and still in one piece. “Oh thank God,” he runs over to Daryl and hugs him. “I was so worried… I thought you…”

“Stop. I ain’t gonna let no geek get me.” Daryl says.

Glenn rolls his eyes, then he shoves Daryl and hugs him again tightly. “Shut up. I know you hate me now but the thought of losing you… I don’t even want to think about the thought of losing you.”

“Who said I hated you?” Daryl asks, pulling away from the hug.

“I just… figured,” Glenn mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest. “You’re always leaving Daryl, and you always try to find some excuse not to be around me. Things have been rough lately.”

Daryl bites his lip slightly as he glances around before reaching over and gently grabbing Glenn’s arm. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this here,” he whispers. “And, I don’t fucking hate you, just so you know, otherwise I wouldn’t have married you if I hated you.”

Glenn can’t help the smile on his face, and he leans forward to kiss Daryl.

Daryl gently squeezes Glenn’s arm before turning and walking away to help some of the others.

Glenn blinks a few times, can’t help but feeling confused. “We were just screaming at each other earlier, and now this happened?” He looks over at Dale, and then sighs. “Did you say something to him?”

Dale smiles, and shrugs his shoulders. “I might have said some words,”

Glenn chuckles. “Thanks,” he says. “Whatever you said… it must have worked. Daryl hasn’t been like that with me for a long time now. I just hope it stays that way.”

The next few hours consist of cleaning up the camp, getting rid of the walkers, and they were planning on burying the people they lost that night in the morning. It’s pretty clear that they could no longer stay here.

Glenn glances up when someone opens the tent, though he doesn’t react when he sees that it’s Daryl.

“I should’ve known this place wouldn’t have lasted,” Glenn mumbles as he continues packing their bags.

“I told you, but you insisted on stayin’ here,” Daryl says.

Glenn looks up at Daryl and frowns. “I wanted us to be safe,” he snaps

“Whatever. Is everything packed?” Daryl asks, not wanting to get in _another_ argument with Glenn.

“Yeah,” Glenn mumbles, grabbing the bags and walking out of the tent. He takes a deep breath as he looks around and sees everyone else gathering stuff into their vehicles.

After a disastrous visit to the CDC and then almost getting blown up, the crew quickly find themselves back at the highway where Sophia has now gone missing after a herd of walkers passed by.

A small group has gone out looking for Sophia while the rest stay back at the van.

Glenn hates when Daryl is away and he doesn’t know where he’s going. Back at the camp, Glenn at least knew where to look if he even needed Daryl. Now, they’re back at square one, and he hates it.

“They’ll be fine,”

Glenn jumps and looks over, sighing in relief when he sees that it’s just Dale. “I… I know… I just worry,” Glenn mumbles. “Anything can happen, you know?” He sighs.

“Why don’t we start looking through some of these cars and see if there’s any supplies?” Dale suggests. “It’ll help take your mind off of Daryl a little bit.”

Glenn chuckles. “Yeah, thanks,” he says, before following Dale to some of the cars.

When the group finally came back later that night, Glenn couldn’t be more relieved when he saw Daryl with them. They didn’t find Sophia, and Carol is worrying out of her mind but Glenn doesn’t blame her.

“She’s out there, we tracked her for hours,” Daryl says, looking over at Carol.

“We should call it a night,” Rick suggests. “It’s getting dark.”

“We can’t just leave her out there! She’s just a kid. I’m not leaving without my baby,” Carol argues.

Glenn bites his lip slightly as he watches the group talk about plans on what to do with Sophia, though he’s pleasantly surprised when they all agree with Daryl’s idea of staying at the highway to wait for Sophia. Of course, Dale wasn’t leaving without his R.V., so everybody else agreed to stay.

The next day got even worse when Carl got shot when they were out looking for Sophia. Rick and Shane took off running after the guy who shot Carl told them where to go for help, which lead to Lori following after a lady on a horse came to tell them about Carl getting shot.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Glenn asks worriedly as he stands with Daryl away from the others. He knows that there’s no changing Daryl’s mind about staying back with the others, but that won’t stop Glenn from worrying about Daryl’s safety

“I’ll be fine. Sophia’s still out there, and we need to keep lookin’ for her,” Daryl tells him.

“I just don’t like that we’re separating,” Glenn bites his lip. “But, I know it’s what we gotta do.”

“Ain’t gonna be gone that long. ‘Sides, you gotta get T-Dog down there so he can get help,” Daryl says.

“I know,” Glenn lets out a sigh. “Just… promise that you’ll be safe?”

“I think I should be the one saying that to you,” Daryl says, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up! I’ve only almost gotten myself killed once… or... twice. Big deal,” Glenn blushes, looking down.

“That’s two too many times,” Daryl rolls his eyes.

“You’re the worst,” Glenn mumbles before kissing Daryl, and then heading off towards T-Dog.

Luckily, the two make it to the Green’s farm safely. They walk up to the porch.

“Looks like somebody’s living here,” Glenn says when he sees the lights on in the house. He jumps when he suddenly hears a voice, and looks over to see the girl that he saw on the horse earlier, so he knows that they’re at the right place. “H-Hi. We… We met briefly earlier.”

“I remember,” she says as she stands up and walks over to them. “I’m Maggie.”

“Glenn, this is T-Dog,” Glenn introduces the two. “We have more people coming. But, T-Dog is injured... so, we kinda needed to come here sooner rather than later.”

“That’s alright. Come inside, let’s get you cleaned up…” Maggie leads the way inside.

Glenn and T-Dog glance at each other before following her inside.

A few hours later, Daryl comes back with the others. They didn’t find Sophia, Carol’s distraught.

“I guess we’re staying here,” Glenn tells Daryl. “I think Carl’s going to be fine but Shane left with this guy named Otis to get some medicine they need to save Carl, and-”

“ _Otis_?” Daryl asks, raising his eyebrows. “Who the hell is Otis?”

“Oh, he’s the guy who shot Carl. He felt really bad for what happened, so he wanted to help,” Glenn says. “So, no luck finding Sophia?” He bites his lip slightly.

“Nah,” Daryl shakes his head. “We’ll keep looking for her tomorrow morning.”

“You’ve been searching for her all night. We should be safe for the night, so let’s just go sit down for a bit,” Glenn grabs Daryl’s wrist, relieved when Daryl doesn’t pull away or reject his offer, though he has a feeling it’s just because he’s too exhausted to do so.

The group camp outside of the Green’s house, Rick and Lori staying inside with Carl.

Daryl goes searching for Sophia with a few others after they eat breakfast.

“I heard you were fast on your feet,”

Glenn blinks a few times as he looks over at Maggie. “What?” He asks, confused.

“You used to do the supply runs? That’s what I was told anyways,” Maggie says. “Well, there’s a little town not too far away from here. We can go together. Are you in?”

“Okay,” Glenn says, blinking a few times, before nodding. “I’ll go.”

Maggie nods. “I’ll go get the horses ready,” Maggie says before walking away.

Glenn turns and then he looks at Dale. “ _Horses_?” He asks. He lets out a sigh. “I’m not sure how long Daryl will be gone. If he comes back before me, can you tell him where I went?”

“Sure, Glenn. You two getting along?” Dale asks.

“Hardly. But, we’re not arguing with each other now, and I’m taking that as a victory,” Glenn says, before walking over to his and Daryl’s tent to get ready for the supply run.

Maggie and Glenn finally head out towards the now abandoned town, according to Maggie.

“I usually do this stuff by myself,” Glenn speaks up, as they walk into the pharmacy. “No one else wanted to go down into the city. So, I volunteered to go.”

“You would risk your own life for people you don’t even know?” Maggie asks.

Glenn shrugs his shoulders. “You learn to care for people, even if you don’t really know them,” he says. He starts walking around the store, looking out for any essential supplies that his group might need. Lori gave him a list, so there’s also those items that he needs to look for as well.

Glenn walks to the feminine hygiene section, where Lori told him to look. He looks down and then he spots a couple of condoms on the floor. His eyes widen, he quickly bends down to pick up the condoms. He and Daryl haven’t been too sexually active, but they could still come in handy still in the future.

“What do you have there?”

Glenn jumps, and looks up to see Maggie staring down at him with raised eyebrows.

“I, um-” He puts the condoms in his bag and quickly stands up. “It’s nothing.”

“Condoms?” Maggie asks. “Really? Who are you saving those for? Got a girlfriend I don’t know about?”

“What? No,” Glenn quickly shakes his head. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” He should tell her that he’s gay, and that he’s got a husband. But, these people could be homophobic for all he knows. He doesn’t want to risk the chances of his group being kicked off the farm. Not when Carl needs help from a doctor, and this has even been the safest place they’ve been since the start of the virus.

“You seem pretty sure of yourself then,” Maggie says as she steps closer to Glenn.

“I’m not,” Glenn stares at her with wide eyes.

Maggie smiles, and then she pushes him against the wall and kisses him.

Glenn gasps and quickly pushes her away. He didn’t kiss her back, at least that’s something. “We can’t,”

Maggie frowns, though she looks a little more angry than upset. “And, why not? You said you didn’t-”

“I know what I said, but I _am_ with someone,” Glenn says, taking a deep breath.

“That blonde girl?” Maggie asks, letting go of Glenn. “She’s the only one I can think of.”

“Her name's Andrea,” Glenn chuckles. “And no, it’s not her. It’s… not a she at all. I didn’t want to say this, but… I-I’m gay, and I have a husband. Daryl. He’s the one with the crossbow and the motorcycle.

“ _Daryl_?” Maggie asks, clearly shocked to hear this. “He’s, um…”

“I know. We’ve been told before,” Glenn shrugs his shoulders. “We’re an unusual couple.”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie says. “I wouldn’t have done that if I had known. And, you don’t have to worry about us. We’re accepting. You won’t be kicked off the farm or anything.”

“Thanks. That’s what I was worried about,” Glenn says. “So, uh… we should get back to…”

“Yeah,” Maggie blushes and turns around, pretending like nothing even happened.

Glenn, however… now has to worry about telling Daryl what happened. As if they don’t argue enough, Glenn just hopes that Daryl will believe him when he tells him that he didn’t kiss her back.

Glenn and Maggie make it back to the farm in one piece, only dealing with a couple of walkers. It was probably the easiest supply run Glenn’s ever been on, aside from the incident that happened with Maggie.

Glenn drops what he got off at the camp, and then he sees Daryl walking up to the camp. He takes a deep breath and then he quickly walks up to him.

“Daryl,” Glenn says, earning Daryl’s attention. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“About?” Daryl asks, raising his eyebrows at Glenn.

Glenn glances back at the camp before grabbing Daryl and pulling him away a little for privacy. “Look, something happened when I went on a supply run with Maggie but I need you to trust me,”

“The hell are you going on about, Glenn?” Daryl asks. “When did you go on a supply run?”

“Earlier. You were already gone when we left and I told Dale to tell you where I went if you came back while I was still gone but I guess we got back at the same time,” Glenn tells him. “Anyways… um, fuck-” He sighs, preparing himself for the worst reaction from Daryl. He really doesn’t want to have to tell Daryl, but he also wouldn’t want to lie. He’s the worst liar. So, he’d rather tell Daryl the right way rather than randomly bursting it out. “Look, there was a big misunderstanding. Maggie didn’t know anything about us and so she kissed me but I didn’t kiss her back and-”

“She _what_?” Daryl asks, snapping his head up, obviously upset. “What the hell…?”

“Daryl, I didn’t kiss her back. I promise!” Glenn exclaims. “I would never do something like that to you.”

Daryl sighs and runs a hand through his hand, before turning to look back at Glenn. “You swear?”

“Do you really not trust me?” Glenn asks, frowning.

“We’ve been fighting a lot. So, I just figured that…” Daryl shakes his head, and then he grabs Glenn and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, surprising Glenn. Daryl hasn’t been this close to him in a long time.

Glenn smiles into the kiss, and wraps his arms around Daryl’s neck.

The kiss lasts for a few more seconds before Glenn pulls away finally. “Wow,” he breathes. “That…”

“You’re _mine_ ,” Daryl warns, his grip still on Glenn. “ _No one_ is taking you away from me.”

Glenn chuckles. “So, it takes a farm girl kissing me to bring us back together?” He asks.

“I know I’ve been a shit husband, but you’re the only person I have left in this shitty world. I ain’t losin’ ya, and I’ll do everything I can to keep it that way as long as possible, which will be difficult,” Daryl tells him. “And, I never hated you either. Let’s just get that out of the way while we’re here. I… I love you. Always have.”

Glenn smiles even bigger, and then he hugs Daryl tightly. His eyes start watering up just at Daryl saying those three words that he hasn’t said in a long time. “I’ve missed you,” he whispers.

“I know,” Daryl whispers back to him. “Just know that I ain’t goin’ anywhere,”

Glenn closes his eyes, wanting to believe Daryl. Anything could happen in this apocalyptic world.

The next morning, Dale is surprised when he sees Daryl and Glenn talking and laughing, being friendly. He hasn’t seen Glenn look so happy since he first met him. It was nice for him to see.

“I’ve never seen Daryl be so… happy? I guess,” Dale says when he’s next to Glenn.

Glenn chuckles and nods. “Yeah, it’s nice...” he says. “Although, I wouldn’t say _happy_. We’re just… um, making the best of it while we can in this shitty world.”

“How’d that happen?” Dale asks curiously.

“It’s… complicated,” Glenn shrugs his shoulders. “But, I’m just happy that we talked. He doesn’t hate me.”

“Hm,” Dale nods, glancing over at Daryl talking to Rick and Shane. “No more arguments, then?”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find something to argue about tomorrow,” Glenn laughs. “We always do.”

Dale chuckles. “You two sure are interesting, that’s for sure…”


End file.
